Marcus' Revenge
Marcus' Revenge is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise After a puppy is rescued from his abusive master, the Pound Puppies and others must stop Marcus and his army of vigilantes before things go from bad to worse. Plot Part One (At Holly's Puppy Pound, a mysterious man(Gamma) is carrying a puppy he recently rescued. He walks inside the pound building and up to the desk. He rings the bell and Cooler and Holly enter.) Cooler: Welcome to Holly's Puppy Pound. What can we do for you? (Gamma gently puts the puppy down. The puppy's cloths are rags, his hair is messed up, and there is a scar on his nose. He is also shaking and covered in dirt. He also has a bad bump on his head. Cooler and Holly gasp in shock by the puppy's appearance.) Holly: My goodness! What happened to him? Gamma: He was mistreated by his former owner. I rescued him when he was tied up. (Marcus enters.) Marcus: Mistreated by his former owner, huh. If there's one thing that makes my blood boil, it's the fact that there are cowards who don't treat their pets right. (Marcus picks up the puppy.) Marcus: I'll have Beamer give this pup a bath immediately. (Marcus leaves.) Cooler: That poor puppy. (To Gamma) By the way, we didn't catch your name. Gamma: They call me Gamma. I'm a bounty hunter. (Pointing to his cybernetic eye) You see this eye? Cooler: Yes. Gamma: This eye can scan and detect any living beings. (Gamma takes off his hat.) Gamma: I've been hired by the Poundsville Police Department to rescue pets who were mistreated and hunt down their cruel owners. (Holly and Cooler look at each other sadly.) Gamma: But, sometimes, I have to make a few sacrifices in order to save the pets. Well, I must be going. Take care. (Gamma was about to leave when Cooler stops him.) Cooler: Hold on. What do you mean by "sacrifices"? Gamma: You'll soon find out. (Gamma leaves.) Cooler: I still wonder what he meant by sacrifices. Holly: To be honest, I'm not sure either. (Meanwhile, at the HQ's barbershop, Beamer is seen cleaning up. Reflex, Amy, and Gordon are helping Beamer. Marcus, carrying the puppy from earlier, enters.) Beamer: Hello, Marcus. Marcus: Soldier, (gently puts the puppy down) this puppy is covered in dirt. He needs a bath. Reflex, get the pup a drink of water. Amy, get him some badages. Gordon, get him an ice pack for that bump. Beamer, Reflex, Amy and Gordon: Okay, Marcus. Marcus: (To the puppy) By the way, little soldier, what's your name? (The puppy grows shy. Marcus sadly frowns.) Marcus: Aw, it's okay, little buddy. You can tell us. What's your name? Puppy: My.... my name is Momo. Momo Miyamoto. Marcus: Momo Miyamoto, eh? That sounds like an interesting name. (Beamer puts on some gloves.) Beamer: Here, Momo. Follow me to the hot tub. (A while later, Beamer is washing Momo. Momo is in the bathtub, relaxing, with an ice pack on his head.) Beamer: And after I get you all cleaned, I'll have Nose Marie cook you a meal you'll really love. Momo: Thank you, Beamer. My former owner feeds me only once a week. Beamer: Sounds to me that your former owner isn't a good owner. Momo: No, he wasn't. (Back at the Pound Building, Marcus has an angry look on his face. Cooler and Holly look at him, concerned.) Holly: What's the matter, Marcus? Marcus: To be perfectly honest, I am completely upset. Cooler: Why, Marcus? Marcus: That poor, innocent puppy was tortured and that scumbag of an owner is still alive. If I had the power, I'd kill to protect little Momo from sadists like that owner. Cooler: You're not planning revenge, are you? Marcus: Well, what else can I do, Cooler, walk up to that loser's house and have a tea party with him? (Cooler and Holly say nothing.) Marcus: I thought so. (Marcus walks off.) Cooler: I have never seen Marcus that angry before. Holly: Me neither. (At the kitchen, Momo has just finished eating dog food. Nose Marie is washing the dishes.) Momo: Thank you kindly, Nose Marie. You are a very good cook. Nose Marie: You're welcome, Momo. Momo: This is a friendly place. I wish I would stay here with you. Nose Marie: Beamer has told me about you suffering at the hands of your abusive owner. Is that true? Momo: (Frowning) Yes. I don't want to go back there. I can't. (Momo begins to cry.) Momo: Every day, that despicable man would do things to me. Things so ghastly I wouldn't dare to repeat. He was the one who caused the scar on my nose and the lump on my head! (Momo cries harder as he throws his food bowl angrily.) Momo: (Sobbing and Shouting Angrily) I hate him! I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! (Marcus rushes in, comforting Momo.) Momo: (Sobbing even more angrily) I hate the way he looked! I hate the way he smiles! I hate the way he eats! I hate the way he sleeps! I hate the house he lives in! What did I ever do to deserve such cruelty?! He never cares for me! I hate him so much I wish he'd... (Momo sobs hysterically and hugs Marcus tightly. Nose Marie has tears rolling her eyes.) Nose Marie: (Sadly) Momo... (Marcus starts to cry.) Marcus: (Crying) Momo... I... (Sobbing loudly) I'm sorry for what you have to go through! My poor boy! (Marcus and Momo cry together. The other Pound Puppies, Holly, Howard, and May enter, feeling sorry for Momo.) Part Two (Back at the HQ's barbershop, Beamer is trimming Momo's toenails.) Beamer: We all feel sorry for you, Momo. Momo: Oh, you don't have to feel sorry for me. (Violet arrives, with a present behind her back.) Violet: Here's a present for you. (Violet gives a present to Momo. Momo opens it and he sees a beautiful rainbow kimono with cherry blossom designs and a black belt.) Momo: Oh my goodness! This is a beautiful kimono! Violet: I made it myself. Want to try it on? (Momo puts on his new clothes.) Violet: How are they? Momo: A little loose but lovely. (May enters, carrying two boxes.) May: I too have a gift for you, Momo. (Momo opens the boxes and inside are two bamboo swords with two black sheaths.) May: Those are shinai. Momo: Shinai? You mean like bamboo swords? May: Yes. Whenever you're in trouble, use those bamboo swords to defend yourself. (Momo takes one bamboo sword in his hand.) Momo: Say! This is really good! My father used to be a famous samurai dog. Violet: Really? Momo: Certainly. (Momo takes the other bamboo sword and the two sheaths. He puts the two bamboo swords in their sheaths.) Momo: These are great presents. I can't wait to show Marcus this. (Meanwhile, outside the Pound building, Marcus is seen eating jelly beans, still depressed.) Marcus: Poor little Momo. I feel very sorry for him. If only I can think of a way to get even with that terrible owner of his. (A shadowy figure enters.) Figure: Perhaps I can help. (The figure reveals to himself as Gamma.) Marcus: I remember you! You're the guy who rescued Momo earlier! Gamma: I'll tell you how you can get even. Now, listen... (Gamma walks up to Marcus and whispers in his ear. Marcus is then shocked.) Marcus: Do you really think it'll be necessary? I don't feel right about it. Gamma: You may feel uncomfortable, but it must be done. Marcus: Well, surely there must some other way. Gamma: Where I come from, this is no other way. (Gamma shows Marcus pictures of felons he crossed out.) Gamma: You see these criminals? They were pet abusers just like Momo's owner. You know what I did to them? Marcus: No. Gamma: Well, to put it simply... (Gamma whispers in Marcus' ear. Marcus cringes.) Gamma: Those were the sacrifices I mentioned earlier. (Gamma then hands Marcus a piece of paper.) Gamma: Here is the owner's address. Remember, I'll be watching. (Gamma disappears. Marcus looks at the paper. Momo enters.) Momo: Marcus, guess what I got. (Marcus notices Momo and smiles.) Marcus: Aw, that's a lovely kimono you have on, Momo. Momo: Thank you, Marcus. (Marcus grows sad.) Momo: What's the matter? Marcus I feel sorry for you, Momo. You're such a cute puppy. Momo: Want to see what I can do? (Momo goes into a handstand. Marcus looks at Momo and smiles warmly.) Marcus: Aw! That's so cute! Momo: My father taught me how to do this trick. Marcus: That sounds interesting. Momo: Well, I must be going now. I have to eat my dinner. See you later, Marcus. (Momo leaves.) Marcus: I wish I could adopt him. (Marcus frowns. He then grows angry.) Marcus: Now, I know what must be done. It must done for little Momo! (That night, Momo and Cooler are playing goldfish.) Momo: Do you have any Kings? Cooler: Nope. Goldfish. (Momo takes a card. Suddenly, shouting can be heard.) Momo: What was that? (Cooler and Momo look out the window. Outside, a crowd gathers around Marcus. The crowd can be seen carrying a variety of weapons: torches, baseball bats, steel pipes, crow bars, cheese graters, garden hedges, etc. Marcus is seen carrying a machete and a baton.) Marcus: Citizens of Poundsville! The time has come to eradicate the scumbag that has plagued our neighborhood. It may not be pretty, it must be done. For Momo! Crowd: For Momo! (Cooler and Momo are horrified by what they're seeing.) Cooler: It's a group of vigilantes! Marcus: All right, everyone! Follow me! (The crowd follows Marcus.) Momo: He isn't doing what I think he's going to do, is he? Cooler: Go get everybody else. We've got a vigilante mob to stop. Part Three (Marcus and the vigilantes have reached the house of Momo's owner. The yard is full of weeds and the house is in bad condition.) Marcus: That must be the place. Follow me! (Marcus and five members of the vigilantes storm to the house and kick down the front door. Inside, the house is in a bad condition. Momo's owner(Tom) comes out. He has no shirt on, wearing white shorts, and sandals.) Tom: Well, what do you want? Marcus: THIS! (Marcus kicks Tom in the head, knocking most of his teeth out, and Tom collapses.) Marcus: You're responsible for hurting my Momo! Now, you'll pay! (Marcus grabs Tom by the arms and drags him out of the house. The five members follow him.) Marcus: All right, everyone! Let's teach this scumbag a lesson! (As the vigilantes and Marcus surround Tom, The Pound Puppies, Holly, Howard, and May watch from afar.) May: Is that Marcus? Cooler: Well, he ain't no Tom Cruise. Marcus: Kill the abusive piece of trash! (Marcus delivers the first blow by hitting Tom in the face with his baton. A dog kicks Tom in the stomach. A cat uses a cheese grater to scrap Tom's face. A man hits Tom with a baseball bat as a woman pokes Tom in the eyes. A teenage boy punches Tom in the jaw as his friends throw rocks and a brick at Tom. An elderly couple pummel Tom with their canes. A girl uses her jumprope as a whip to attack Tom. The crowd continues to beat Tom senseless while the others watch.) Momo: Marcus... why? (Back to the crowd, Tom is huddled in a fetal position, coughing and wheezing. Bruises, cuts, scars, scratches, and lumps cover Tom. Marcus grabs Tom by the hair and readies his machete.) Marcus: And now, to show you that I mean business! Tom: (Sobbing) No! Please! Spare my life! I won't do it again! Marcus: Too late, scumbag! Momo: (Shouting) Stop! (Everyone turns to Momo. Marcus puts away his machete.) Marcus: Momo? (Marcus lets go of Tom's hair.) Momo: I know that you were sympathetic towards me and my misery, but will doing that man away undo what he did? (Marcus gets a guilty look on his face. He then shakes his head.) Marcus: (Sadly) No. (Tears run down his eyes.) Marcus: Momo... When I heard that you were abused, I let the desire for revenge get the better of me. (He starts to cry.) Marcus: The thought that you had an unhappy life with that scumbag tore me apart on the inside. The last thing I want to lose is my little sister, my new job at the puppy pound, and you. Momo... (Marcus runs up to Momo and hugs him. All except Tom, who crawls away without anyone noticing, have sad looks on their faces and go "Aw.") Marcus: (Sobbing) I'll protect you, Momo! I promise that nothing bad will happen to you again. I don't want to lose you. Momo: Marcus... I... (Momo gets teary-eyed and hugs Marcus. Far from the crowd, Tom is panting heavily.) Tom: I have enough of this town... I'm getting out of here! (Gamma suddenly appears. Tom gasps in horror and collapses again. Camera cuts to Tom's point of view.) Tom: You! Gamma: I'm sorry, Tom. But, you'll have to cancel your flight for a long time. Pleasant dreams. (Gamma pulls out a pistol and is about to pull the trigger when the scene fades to black. Three gunshots are heard followed by Tom's dying screams. Transition to Holly's Puppy Pound the next day. At the pound building, Holly, Howard, May, Marcus, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Momo are eating breakfast.) Cooler: Momo? Momo: Yes, Cooler? Cooler: Since you're very special, why don't you join the Pound Puppies? Momo: Join the Pound Puppies? I love to! (All cheer and Marcus hugs Momo.) Marcus: And I'd be more than happy to adopt you. Momo: Thank you, Marcus. Thank you, everybody. (Later, Momo is sworn in as a Pound Puppy. He signs in the Pound Puppy book and puts his pen in his pocket. Marcus hugs Momo.) Momo: I'm so happy to be here in this puppy pound! Marcus: (Shedding tears) So am I, Momo. So am I. The End Trivia This will mark the first appearance of Gamma and Momo. This is one of the few fan-made episodes where Momo speaks. This is the first darkest fan-made episode. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, the Pound Puppies and friends start a restaurant for pets and their owners. And later, mistaken identity ensues when Cooler and Howard meet two princes who look exactly like them. Don't miss next week's episode of the Pound Puppies Show, The Puppy Power Cafe/The Prince, the Pauper, and the Puppies. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Marcus hugging Momo as the subtitles read "Seigi tameni Momo! Ishi Makisu Iku Kyokutan Tasukeru kareno Koinu?(Justice for Momo! Will Marcus Go to Extremes to Save his Puppy?)" Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma